


The Dumbest Use of the TARDIS Ever

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor indulges Courtney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dumbest Use of the TARDIS Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after "Kill the Moon" with minor spoilers for that episode. Written for the prompt 'Across the Universe' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

The Doctor grimaced. “This is…” he began.

“The dumbest use of the TARDIS ever” finished Clara. “I know, I know. But look how happy you’ve made her” she said, nodding to Courtney, who was singing along to the deafening music.

The Doctor sighed. “I suppose she deserves it. She did almost die on the moon, after all. But still…I’ve got a spaceship that can travel across the universe and across all of time, and this is how I’m using it? Ask me to see The Beatles and I’m there…but to go back to when One Direction was still a quintet?”


End file.
